The LONG and CRAZY Journey
by Goshin Ikagi
Summary: Nakarudo, Kuga, and Taroku have to, yet again, save Shikoko from a bad guy. This time the dude means buissness. (Its not really inuyasha but please read it)


**Chapter1: The beginning**

**This story takes place on a planet called Marock. Marock is a planet full of beauty and grace. It has a slight reddish color to it as well. Marock is Nakarudo's planet. Nakarudo is a cyborg/android mix with wings. He was created after he was in a severe accident. In the accident, all that was left of him was his torso, neck, and head. He had to get an entire new body. (Nakarudo is pretty much pure steel and iron. He still has human emotions.) So, his brother, Taroku, made him a new body. Taroku is a former pirate. He was born in ocean city, a place in the middle of the ocean. Taroku has blue/silver eyes (They shine when he's mad), silver hair, white pirate pants, and sneakers. He also has bandages over his eyes to trick his opponents. Both Nakarudo and Taroku have swords. Nakarudo's sword is called "The Dragon Blade". With it he can control any dragon in the world and summon shadow dragons from the blade to attack his enemies. Taroku's sword has elemental power to it. He can control every element thus making his sword "The ELEMENT of Surprise". (The name of the sword is the elemental blade) Nakarudo has a pet dragon named Kuga. Kuga can also control every element. His "Elemental Blast" will hurt you pretty bad. Nakarudo and Taroku have signature moves. You'll see them later in the story. We now begin this story in the forest…**

"**AAAHHHHH!" **

"**I got you this time!" **

"**I don't think so Taroku…"**

"**Heheh…" Taroku's sword starts to glow red and suddenly is engulfed in flame **

"**Fire huh…? Ok…" Nakarudo's sword starts to glow black. Then a dragon appears from the blade **

** Taroku charges at Nakarudo with his flaming sword The dragon that appeared from Nakarudo's blade Wraps around Taroku's feet making him fall and drop his sword **

"**What did I tell you…?":Says Nakarudo with a disappointed look on his face:**

" ** Sigh Always keep your opponent guessing what your next move will be…" **

"**You're still too predictable Taroku."**

"**I know ok! Let's just go home…" **

** The dragon disappears back into Nakarudo's blade **

"**OK" They fly home **

** Nakarudo walks into his room and sits on his thrown **

"**Hello master" :Says a white and silver dragon:**

"**Hey Kuga. How's everything going?"**

"**Good. You have a new job though." Hands him a letter **

"**Thanks." Reads the letter **

** Taroku walks in "Hey"**

"**Hey, guess who needs saving again…"**

"**Please don't tell me its Shikoku…"**

"**Sorry but…its her. This time it seems like its BIG trouble. This note says she's on the other side of the planet and that if we don't give up our powers, she's dead…"**

"**Sounds like she IS in BIG trouble this time. When do we go save her?"**

"**As soon as we're ready."**

"**Ok, Ill get my sword and well be on our way"**

** Nakarudo picks up his sword and puts it in his back with the strap **

** 10 minutes later **

"**I'm ready Naka! Lets go kick ass!"**

"** Laughs ok. Kuga, lets go" **

"**Yes master" Gets up, stretches and spreads wings **

** They start to fly to their destination **

"**Did the note say exactly WHERE she is?" :Says Taroku with a worried look on his face:**

"**No, it just said she's on the other side of the planet."**

"**I do hope she's ok. We should go to Look-flow master" :Says Kuga: **

"**Look-flow huh? Ok, we'll go there right now. Who knows, we might find a clue of who has her. Right Taroku?"**

** Taroku is in deep thought **

"**Taroku…?"**

"**OH, uh…y-yea. Thinks: Please be ok Shikoku… **

**Chapter 2: The one responsible…**

** 1 hour later They arrive in Look-flow **

**(Look-flow is a city with many buildings, beaches, and shopping malls)**

"**Taroku, lets get sum things for our trip ok?"**

"**Ok."**

"**What do I do master?"**

"**Kuga, you can fly around and look for any suspicious things ok?"**

"**Ok." Flies off **

"**Lets go Taroku"**

"**OK" They go to a shop **

**Meanwhile…**

"**Why are you doing this!"**

"**Because I want their powers you dumb bitch! First I'll start with Taroku…"**

"**If you even THINK of hurting him I'll kill you! You hear me?"**

"**I see you care about him"**

"**What if I do?" :Says shikoku with tears in her eyes:**

"**Heheh…now I'll DEFINITELY start with Taroku" **

"**N-no…"**

"**I'll take care of Nakarudo's dragon first…" Disappears **

**Back with the others…**

"**Everything looks pretty normal…" :Says Kuga:**

** Suddenly, a red cloud appears in front of Kuga **

"**Hello Kuga…" :Says a voice in the red cloud:**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm the one who took shikoko. And now, I'll take you as well…" The smoke clears showing a guy with a big red cape and a black outfit with a lot of belts. He has a red bandana on his forehead and is holding a gun in his right hand while standing on the skeletons Glares at Kuga **

"**W-what…who are you…?" Scared look on his face **

** In a matter of seconds, the red smoke engulfs Kuga and they both disappear **

** A note falls in front of Nakarudo **

"**What the…?" He picks up the note and reads it "K-Kuga…he has…Kuga…"**

"**Who has Kuga…?" **

"**The person who has Shikoko took Kuga…"**

"**W-what! Dammit, who is this guy?"**

"**I don't know but he seems to be serious…"**

"**What do we do?"**

"**We're gonna save them! Lets hurry up and buy what we need."**

"**Ok, lets do it!" They buy a lot of potions, food, bandages, and much more "Lets go save them! But…where do we go?" :Says Taroku:**

"**I can track Kuga remember! We're gonna get them back!"**

"**Good!" They both fly toward Kuga's location **

**Chapter 3:**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Looks like my plan is working. Now that I have you Kuga, they'll come straight to me and DIE!" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

"**You better let us go! You have NO idea what they can do!" :Says Kuga:**

"**Yea! Taroku will save me! And YOU will go to hell!" **

"**Don't make me laugh!" **

**Back with the others…**

"**Taroku stop!"**

"**What's wrong Naka?"**

"**They're here…"**

"**Where's…here…?"**

"**I don't know but…I definitely feel Kuga's presence here"**

"**You think they're underground?"**

"**Maybe…lets split up. If one of us finds anything, lets talk through telepathy."**

"**Ok"**

** They split up . Taroku goes to the left and Nakarudo goes to the right **

**Meanwhile…**

"**They really DID make the stupidest move. Now I can take them out one by one…"**

"**If you hurt Taroku I'll kill you!"**

"**Hahaha…I'd LOVE to see you try…" Disappears **

"**NOOO! Leave him alone!"**

"**Shikoko…close your eyes…"**

"**Why Kuga?"**

"**I'm gonna melt the shackles off of you so you can go help them"**

"**What about you Kuga?"**

"**Don't worry about me…just GO!" Shoots a small ball of flame from his mouth and makes it go to the shackles and melts them **

"**Thanks Kuga, I owe you one…"**

"**No problem. Now go help your man…"**

** Shikoko smiles, takes a horse and goes to Taroku **

**Back with the others…**

"**Dammit! I can't find them…" :Says Taroku:**

** Suddenly a red cloud appears in front of Taroku **

"**What the fuck!"**

"**Hello Taroku…"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm the one who took Shikoko and Kuga!" **

"**Good, now I can kill you for that!"**

"**Well then? What are you waiting for?" Grins **

"**Telepathically: Naka! I found him!"**

"**Telepathically: You did? Ok, I'm heading to you right now!"**

"**Telepathically: OK!"**

"**What's your name anyway?"**

"**My name is Isake…"**

"**Well Isake…are you ready to die?"**

"**I should be asking you the same thing…" Grins Isake teleports behind Taroku and kicks him on the back sending him flying. Then, he appears in front of him and punches him into a bunch of trees making him smash into a mountain **

"**Damn…I didn't see that coming…" Gets up "Ok ok ok. My turn!" Appears in front of Isake and punches him in the stomach. Then kicks his ribs and sends him flying into the ground **

" ** Laughs You have some moves Taroku, I'll give you that much. But you CAN'T beat me! " Draws gun **

**OO' "A gun? You fucking serious! What, you can't beat me with your bear hands!"**

"**Your right. I should beat you up instead of killing you so quickly!" Appears in front of him. Hits his head with the gun and throws gun to ground. Then, he punches Taroku in the gut **

"**Argh…"**

** Isake grabs Taroku and slams him into the ground **

"**You're pretty good…"**

"**I know…"**

**Chapter 4: The beginning of the end (Part: 1)**

"**Taroku!" Nakarudo flies at full speed and punches Isake in the jaw. (BREAKING HIS SHIT) **

** Isake heals his jaw **

"**Damn…" --**

"**Naka…be careful!"**

** Nakarudo draws his sword "Where Kuga and Shikoko!"**

"**At my hide out…where else?"**

** Taroku gets up "Tell me where Shikoko is!"**

** Suddenly Shikoko come riding on a white horse "I'm right here Taroku!"**

"**Shikoko!" Taroku flies to her "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Hugs him tightly "I was so scared…"**

** Taroku holds her close "Its ok now Shikoko. I'm here to protect you now"**

"**Taroku…"**

"**Yes Shikoko…?"**

** Shikoko kisses him deeply "I love you Taroku…" Shikoko blushes **

** Taroku blushes a bright red "I love you too Shikoko…"**

"**Enough of this shit!" :Says Isake: Appears in between Taroku and Shikoko and kicks them apart **

"**Shikoko!"**

** Shikoko gets slammed into a tree and when she falls, her head lands on a rock knocking her unconscious **

** Taroku runs to Shikoko "Shikoko! Please say something! Anything!"**

"**Oops…I think I made him mad…" Grins **

** Taroku starts to take off his bandages **

** Nakarudo thinks: Taroku…this is your time. Its time to let all the anger come out. Everything you've learned is gonna help you win this… KICK HIS ASS TAROKU!**

**:Says Nakarudo:**

** Taroku's eyes start to glow bright **

"**I really did get you mad…"**

"**You…hurt…my…GIRL!"**

"**And…?"**

"**You're gonna pay!" Taroku charges at Isake and punches him in the chest. Them kicks him on the head and punches his face **

** Isake punches Taroku in the stomach and kicks his chest sending him back. Then he grabs Taroku by the neck choking him and lifts him up **

** Nakarudo rushes to Isake and slashes his back with his sword making him drop Taroku. Then he starts to power up his strongest move **

** Taroku grabs Isake and sends him flying into a mountain. Then he starts to power up his strongest move **

"**Dammit! They're pretty good…but I'm better!" Appears behind Nakarudo and shoots him in the back with his gun **

** Nakarudo falls to the ground **

"**Naka!" Taroku rushes to him "Naka…wake up bro…"**

"**He's dead Taroku…face it, you're all alone now. You can NEVER beat me alone!"**

** Out of nowhere Nakarudo gets up and stabs Isake in the gut **

"**I-I thought you…were dead…" Isake starts to bleed **

"**You REALLY thought that 1 shot was gonna take me out! I'm made of iron and steel! They said that in the beginning of the story you dumass!"**

"**It was a close range shot! I thought it would've stopped you!" **

"**You thought wrong!" Takes sword out of his gut and starts to power up his strongest move again **

"**I knew you wouldn't have EVER died from 1 shot! But 2 shots, that's a whole new story…"**

"**GREAAAAAAT" --**

** Taroku starts to power up his strongest move also **

"**Now guys…you don't have to do this…really!"**

** Taroku draws his sword and puts all his consumed energy into the sword **

** Nakarudo's sword starts to glow black and blue **

"**You'll never kill me you know! Not like this any way!"**

** Nakarudo unleashes his attack "DRAGONIC NIGHTMARE!" A swarm of black and blue dragons come out of his sword and rush through his body. Then, all the dragons get together and form a BIG energy ball and hits Isake **

Taroku unleashes his attack Taroku's hands start to glow with every element on earth. Then, he starts to punch the SHIT out of Isake all over his body. Then, Taroku draws his sword, channels all the elemental energy into it, and slashes Isake right down the middle (From head to head. LOL get it!)

Isake pulls himself together (LITERALLY) "That was kinda good. I almost thought I died." Isake disappears 

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. Where do YOU think he went?"

"I don't know. Where do YOU think he went?"

"I don't know. Where do YOU think he went?"

"I don't know. Where do YOU think he went?"

"Will you to shut up now!" Isake punches Taroku in the chest sending him flying. Then, he appears behind him and kicks him on the back of the neck sending flying into a mountain and then he lands face first on the ground 

"What the FUCK was that?"

"Taroku? Why did you hurt yourself!"

"I didn't hurt myself you ass!"

"Then why did you get hurt you ass?"

"How the HELL should I know!"

"Will you two just SHUT UP! I hit you! Isake! ME ME ME!" Isake kicks Taroku into Nakarudo and they fly into a tree 

"It's official, he's invisible…"

OO "Dude! That's is SSSOOO cheating!" :Says Taroku:

Chapter 5: The beginning of the end (Part 2)

"And…?" Isake grabs Nakarudo and Taroku and slams their faces into each other "You're NO match for me!"

"That's cause you're invisible you fucking cheater!"

"Hahaha" Isake stops being invisible "I'll let you hit me 5 times each! You can even use your strongest moves…AGAIN!"

Taroku takes off his bandages revealing his glowing eyes 

"I see you're mad" Grins 

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Isake laughs a little and closes his eyes. Then he grins 

Taroku starts to glow silver and his hands have a fire/thunder ball in them Nakarudo takes his sword and multiplies making 4 more (5 in total) Isake just stands there waiting 

"I'm waiting…"

Nakarudo and his replications start to glow blue and their swords make shadow dragons appear 

Taroku makes the fire/thunder balls a lot bigger and he throws them at Isake 

Isake gets hit badly 

Nakarudo and his clones send the dragons at Isake and the dragons bite him all over his body. Then, the dragons wrap around his body and drain his life energy 

"Thinks: Dammit! I was too confident. At this rate I'll die…" 

"You should NEVER underestimate me!" Taroku makes 2 more fire/thunder balls and shoots them at Isake 

Nakarudo stands in front of Isake while the dragons keep draining Isake's life energy. He slashes Isake 5 times 

"Thinks: That kinda hurt…" 

"That's enough…he's done…"

"Am I…?"

00 "Wh-WHAT! You survived through that!"

"Yeah, not that hard to…"

"This is SO gay! I'm tired of this shit!"

Isake charges at Nakarudo Out of nowhere a blinding white light engulfs Isake and Isake dies ' Lie

(Nakarudo and Taroku look like this 00 Blink 00)

"Taroku! Are you ok!" :Says Shikoko: Shikoko runs to Taroku 

Chapter 6: Everything is back to normal?

"Shi-Shikoko! That was you?"

"Yeah, it was my moonlight slash"

"That was CRAZY! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I am now"

They hug each other tightly 

"I don't know what I'd do if you would've gotten hurt Shikoko…"

"I know Taroku. I'd die before I'd let you get hurt…"

"Why don't you to just kiss already!"

Giggles "Good idea Naka" Shikoko kisses Taroku deeply 

Taroku kisses back deeply 

"Great…the ONE time they listen to me…" Nakarudo walks away 

Taroku and Shikoko deepen the kiss and hold each other close 

Nakarudo goes to help Kuga 

"Kuga? Where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

Nakarudo sets Kuga free 

"Thanks…where are Taroku and Shikoko?"

"Making out…"

"They finally got together huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"It was only a matter of time…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (I'm not allowed to write the details of this part of the story. Use your imagination!) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

9 years later…

"Hey Taroku! How's your wife doing!"

"She's ok. She's picking up the kids from school. 

"Ok. I'm gonna go train. Wanna train with me after Shikoko comes come home with the kids?"

"Sure. I'll see you there"

"OK" Nakarudo flies off 

23 minutes later…

Nakarudo starts to train 

"I've finally found you…"

O.O "Who said that?" Nakarudo looks around 

"You thought I died didn't you Nakarudo…"

Chapter 7: The REAL end…

"I-Isake…?"

"The one and only…" Isake appears in front of Nakarudo, grabs him by the neck and picks him up while choking him 

"Y-You died dammit…how did you come back!"

"I never died…"

10 minutes later…

Taroku arrives at the training spot 

"Naka! Naka where are you!"

"Naka is dead"

00 "Is that…"

"Isake? Yeah, it is…"

"I thought you died"

"No, I never died…While I was getting hit with Shikoko's "Moonlight slash", I disappeared and regained my strength and trained to have enough energy to kill you 2 easily! And that day has come!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"You mean…I'm facing you alone?"

"No, I'll wait till Shikoko gets here"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Kill you both"

"I see. You have to get through me before you even THINK of touching Shikoko!"

"Uh-huh" Isake appears in front of Taroku and grins "You're NO match for me now…"

Taroku tries to punch Isake but Isake ducks and punches his stomach 

"Argh…Dammit…I can't do this…"

"No, you can't"

Shikoko arrives looking for Taroku 

"Shikoko! No! Get away!"

"What's wrong Taroku?"

"Long time no see…Shikoko!"

OO "I-Isake? You're…alive?"

"Yes…and now that you two are here, I'll end your lives!"

"If you even DARE touch my husband I'll tear your eyes out and feed them to you!"

Isake grabs Shikoko and Taroku by the neck and chokes them 

Out of nowhere, Taroku's kids, Yakiro and Terry, appears behind Isake 

Both Yakiro and Terry say: "Leave our parents alone!" They start to glow red and they punch Isake into a wall 

"What the…"

"This is the LAST time we wanna see you!" They both kick him hard and he flies into a tree 

Isake gets up "That's it! I'm gonna finish all you off now!" Isake takes out a flaming chain and attacks them all with it. Then, he ties them all up and burns them constantly 

Everyone screams

"Dammit! It hurts!"

"Now! To finish you off…!" Isake takes out his gun and points it to them 

Everyone looks like this 00

"I'll kill you all!" He shoots 

To be continued…


End file.
